Oblivion BoardingSchool
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: No summary yet xD Umm...Just alot of pairings...main pairings are Demyx and Axel and slight Axel and Roxas and Demyx and Roxas xD But...Org. 13 is basicly all in Boarding school with Xemnas as the Headmaster so enjoy I suppose.


_Well as you know I haven't really been keeping my promise x.x Sorry Sorry! With like...all this other stuff going on it's hard x.x Eh well no time for excuses D: Determination! HIYAAAAA! !_! Wellz xD I hae been procrastinating like usual sorry! BUT FOR ALL THAT DON'T KNOW THIS SEXYNESS OF AN AUTHOR! (Narccasistic) I AM KAMINARI NAGAREDSU :D xD And I usually type Naruto fanfics...HOWEVER! I have been branching out alot and have been writing Kingdom Heart fanfics and also Vampire Knight Fanfics :3 ANYWHO ENOUGH ABOUT THIS RANTNESS OF SEXYNESS! ON WITH THIS STORY! _

Demyx P.O.V

"Guys!" Larxene began to bitch at us, Axel and I, leaning half way out of our class doorway. "Xemnas wants you guys in the class like nooooooow!" Axel snapped his head at the blondie then spoke. "Shut your bitching we're coming" the red head slammed his locker shut. "Nyaaaa!" I quickly followed behind Axel who was stomping to class angrily.

"Isn't it 'quit your bitching'?" Axel bursted out "Oh shut up!" we both entered the classroom as Roxas waved franticly to us, well Axel. "Hey Axel! I saved you a seat!" A small, fait smile appeared on his face as he walked over yo the right side of Roxas "Thanks buddy" I followed behind Axel and sat beside him as Roxas glared darkly at me and coughed before speaking.

"Ahem why by any chance...are you over here?" I believe that question was directed towards me. I sat up instantly and cleared my throat. "Well I do have the right to sit by my friend" ending that sentence with a cocky smirk. The brunette looked confused as he spoke. "Ummm well...who here would be your friend?" "Stop it Roxas, Demyx is my friend and stop being a little bitch and being over protective about me" Axel surprisingly stood up for me.

"Humph. Whatever" Roxas pulled out some notebooks, getting ready for class. "T-Thanks Axel..." I stared down at my textbook trying not to make direct eye contact with him. "Heh no problem Demy-" he was cut off by Xemnas. "OKAY! Imbeciles turn your text book to page 166...if you are capable of locating your textbooks" He mumbled the last part as everyone flipped to that certain page. "Xigbar!" Our teacher, Xemnas yelled. "Read page 166!" He instructed ever so rudely.

"Ummm..." Xigbar began "The numerator is the seme and and the denominator is the uke! Why do they think the denominator is dominate! WHen it is on the bottom?" the eye patched male ranted about everything EXCEPT what was on the page. Xemnas slammed his textbook down on his desk. "Shut up Xigbar! What the bloody hell this class is History! Not math! Nor health!" Sensei exclaimed while stomping to Xigbar.

"Why hello~! Substitute is here!" A young lady with dark red hair came in randomly. "Oh God Thank you! Yes, yes! Well bye class!" "Wait what? Class is over?" Larxene lifted her head from her cell phone looking immensely clueless.

"Oh!" Xemnas explained while packing his crap on his desk into a box. "Well I'm going to be your new headmaster" "That doesn't explain why Miss..." "Kairi!" the young lady who came in before informed us her name. "Miss Kairi is our sub..." Axel stated while Xemnas finished packing then answered. "Well we don't _exactly _have a replacement" Roxas commented "Too expensive, yeah?" Xemnas went really defensive/physco. "No! No! Money isn't a prob-" Suddenly the lights went off and it became pitch black.

"EEEEEK!" Larxene squealed in fright. "The fuck?" I heard a certain red head beside me grumble. "The lights went out" Roxas stated. "Naw shit captin obvious" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Demy-" Roxas was cut off by Xemnas. "Damn it! I forgot to pay the electricity bill...or Vexen is fucking with the lights again!" "WHAT THE FUCK! LARXENE GET YOUR FATASS OFF OF ME!" I shouted and pushed Larxene who was clinging to me. "EEEP!" she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"How did you know it was me?" the blonde whined on the floor. "Who else wears that strong of perfume?" I questioned sarcastically. "HEY! I do no-" "SHUT UP!" I covered my ears at Xemnas' sudden outburst. The lights cut back on and I saw, a very pissed looking Xemnas, a bored looking Axel, a somewhat suspicious Roxas, and Larxene in a fetal position on the white and grey tile floor.

"Ummm well it's about time for lunch and I don't believe the bell is going to, er work at the accurate time so I'm dismissing you to lunch" Xemnas explained as Axel got up saying under his breath "About damn time" I got up and walked beside Axel as Roxas came out of no where and jumped on Axel's back.

"Heyyyyy" "Yo" Axel replied carrying Roxas' weight. "hey!" Zexion jogged up next to us. "Hey did uh fuck with the electricity?" I asked my friend, Zexion who was reading Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Myers . "Hahaha yeah is was Ha-larious" "I bet" Axel commented entering the canteen.

"Whaaaaats for lunch!" Roxas annoyingly asked, still on Axel's back. "Uh...I don't know...Oh! Zexion~" Axel 'sweetly' said Zexion, causing him to lift his head from his book. "Yes?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "Can you get me soooooome HOT CHEETOS!" Zexion shrugged and went back to intently reading his book.

"Eh! I hope thats a yes~" Axel dropped Roxas, who sadly landed on his feet. "Neh I'll decide once I'm in the lunch line" Zexion replied to Axel, who just sat down at the circular table of 6 seats. "SUCCESS!" Axel smiled as if he accomplished something. Roxas sat on Axel's left. "Ummmm bookworm? Are you going to sit down?" Roxas asked Zexion who was standing and reading vigorously.

"Oh...damn this is a good book...Yeah, yeah I'll sit down once I get my lunch...you guys want something?" Axel opened his mouth, however Zexion interrupted him. "other than Hot Cheetos" Axle closed his mouth and began to slouch over grumbling. "Er I'll join you in the lunch line" I stated getting up. "I'm no hungry plus I'm on a diet" Roxas said as we all looked at the brunette questioningly. "Ummmm okay" Zexion put his book on the table and began walking to te lunch line as I followed suit.

Axel's P.O.V

"So Axel?" I turned my attention to Roxas who was oddly staring at me. "Yeah?" replied back looking at the brunette. He inched closer to me while he spoke. "Are you gonna come to my dorm tonight?" I instantly-

_CLIFFY~ I know you looove cliffy's xD It's not a major cliffy...but it does make you wonder what will happen next! ;3 Hmm...I'll possibly work on something...If I don't get carpal tunnel by then x.x My wrist huuurrrt from my terrible typing technique! D:! Well'z I hope you enjoyed, Favorite subscribe...well you know all that jazz! THANK BYE!_


End file.
